Butler Heart
by Myori Hana Ran
Summary: Seseorang datang dan menjadi orang ketiga. Sasori cemburu dg orang itu. Siapakah dia? RnR
1. Chapter 1

Butler Heart by Myori Hana Ran

Sesosok gadis berambut pink dengan mata hijau emerald yang indah tampak sedang bercermin di kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan pergi menemani tuannya yang akan menemui calon tunangannya. Gadis itu tampak sedang bingung menentukan pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk acara yang sangat penting itu.

*Sakura POV*

"Hmm, bagusnya hari ini pakai baju apa ya?"

Aku mengambil sebuah baju terusan berwarna hijau muda dengan sedikit renda dibagian bawah.

"Wah, yang ini bagus sekali."

Aku pun segera mengenakannya dan kembali bercermin.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang, apa ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau pakai ini."

Aku terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang menyodorkan sebuah pita rambut berwarna kuning.

"Astaga, apa yang Hinata-sama lakukan di kamar saya?"

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama 1 jam, tapi kau belum juga keluar, jadi aku putuskan untuk mencarimu."

"Gomen Hinata-sama, tapi kau tak pantas berada di kamar seorang butler sepertiku."

"Hn, tidak ada larangankan? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Hai."

Kami pun berangkat.

*end sakura POV*

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah restoran mewah. Mereka pun melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang duduk di salah satu meja. Hinata dan Butlernya tampak sedang berjalan menuju meja tempat laki-laki itu duduk.

"Hai, apa tuan adalah Akasuna no Sasori?" (tanya Hinata dengan malu-malu)

"Hn, dan kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata kan?"

*Sasori POV*

Akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup lama aku pun bertemu dengan calon tunanganku. Tapi siapa gadis yang disebelahnya, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Saat melihat gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald itu, ada beberapa kenangan masa lalu yang terlintas di kepalaku.

*flashback*

Aku sedang berlari dari kejaran seekor anjing yang mengejarku. Tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung batu, aku sudah pasrah kalau aku akan mencium tanah. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik bajuku. Saatku buka mataku yang terlihat adalah seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan mata emerald yang mampu membiusku sampai akhirnya ia berkata:

"Gomen, anjingku telah mengejarmu." ( ia berkata sambil membungkukkan badan).

Setelah mengucapkan maaf, gadis itu pun berlari sambil menarik anjingnya. Astaga, aku lupa bertanya siapa namanya. Namun harus kuakui aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama.

*end flashback*

"Sasori-sama, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Hinata telah membangunkan aku dari lamunanku.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

*end sasori pov*

Hinata tampak mencemaskan keadaan calon tunangannya yang tiba-tiba melamun. Saat mata emerald Sakura bertemu pandang dengan mata coklat milik Sasori, Sakura merasa sangat merindukan tatapan mata coklat yang tajam namun lembut itu. Sakura tetap berdiri di samping tempat duduk tuannya, hingga sebuah suara berat memanggilnya.

"Hei, mengapa kau terus berdiri disitu? Ayo duduk."

"Gomen, tapi saya tidaklah berhak mengganggu anda Sasori-sama."

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tuannya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya saat melihat Hinata berbicara dengan calon tunangannya itu. Bukan karena ia takut akan kehilangan Hinata, melainkan takut jika laki-laki pemilik mata coklat itu pergi padahal ia baru mengenalnya sekarang. Sakura sudah terbius cukup dalam dengan pesona mata coklat yang bagaikan musim gugur itu. Sakura bahkan tak mengerti mengapa perasaan itu timbul. Karena merasa bingung dengan perasaanya, tanpa sadar ia mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya ada sepasang mata musim gugur yang mengamatinya sedari tadi.

TBC

Kyaa... sorry fic ini pendek+Gaje. OMG!

Harap maklum saya author baru.

Walau begitu ku harap masih ada yang mau REVIEW...

PLISSSSSeeeee?

Cerita ini berlanjut tergantung REVIEWNYa...


	2. Chapter 2

Butler Heart by Myori Hana Ran

Last Chapter:

Karena merasa bingung dengan perasaannya, tanpa sadar ia mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya ada sepasang mata musim gugur yang mengamatinya sedari tadi.

Pair: SasoSaku, NaruSaku,HinaSaso,HinaNaru.

Happy Reading:

Sakura yang sudah larut dengan pikirannya, tidak menyadari ada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang memanggilnya dari tadi. Karena merasa kesal tidak diperhatikan, laki-laki itu pun menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura yang kaget segera menolehkan kepalanya kepada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil berkata:

"Dari tadi kau melamun, ada masalah?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, butler dari Sasori-sama."

"Owh, perkenalkan aku Sakura Haruno, Butler dari Hinata-sama."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Sakura-chan. Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kenapa kau melamun, apa ada masalah?"  
"Ti..ti...dak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang. Saking asyiknya mengobrol, mereka tidak menyadari ada kilatan marah dari mata musim gugur. Tiba-tiba ada suara berat yang memecahkan obrolan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Hmm, apa kalian sudah selesai? Naruto, ayo kita pulang!"

"Hai, Sasori-sama. Sakura-chan aku pulang dulu,ya?"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan."

*Sasori POV*

Oh, jadi namanya Sakura. Sungguh nama yang indah, sama seperti wajahnya. Sebenarnya aku sedikit menyesal karena tak bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh. Harus kuakui, sebenarnya aku tak sudi mengikuti acara perjodohan yang konyol ini, apalagi dengan wanita yang tidak kucintai. Tapi yang sangat disayangkan, kenapa orang yang selama ini kucari-cari harus menjadi butler dari calon tunanganku?. Kami-sama kau benar-benar tak adil. Aku benci melihatnya akrab dengan Naruto. Aku takut jika ia akan menjadi pendamping Naruto. Pokoknya aku harus mencari cara agar aku bisa mendekati dia.

*End Sasori POV*

Di mobil Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, bagaimana acaramu? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Agak sedikit membosankan karena Sasori-kun sangat dingin. Tapi harus kuakui dia ta..tam..pan."(blushing)

"Hm..hm.. berarti Hinata-sama menyukai Sasori-sama?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh menyelimuti Sakura. Sakit, itu yang dirasakannya saat mendengar pengakuan Tuannya. Hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk memberontak, tapi akal sehatnya menyuruh untuk menghormati perasaan Hinata-sama.

Keesokkan harinya.

Drrrrtttt..drrrrtttt, ponsel Hinata bergetar. Saat Hinata melihat nama si penelfon, senyum mulai terkembang di wajah manisnya.

"Sa..sa..sori-kun ada apa?"

"Boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

"hm..hmm...hmmm... Tentu."

"Baiklah aku akan segera berangkat, sampai jumpa."

"Hai."

Hinata segera berlari ke kamar butlernya dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Sakuraaaaa-channnnnnnn."

"Ada apa Hinata-sama?"

"Sasori-kun akan kemari."

"Owh."

Hinata kembali berlari menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

*Sakura POV*

Kenapa ya aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasori-sama. Tapi tak apalah, nanti juga ada Naruto bisa kuajak ngobrol. Aku juga bersiap-siap untuk ini. Saat ku dengar ada suara bel berbunyi, aku segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu. Yang pertama kulihat adalah mata musim gugur yang selalu sukses membiusku. Aku cukup lama tak bergeming saat memandang mata itu, akhirnya ada suara cempreng milik Naruto yang menyadarkanku. Selang beberapa saat Hinata-sama datang dan menyapa Sasori-sama.

*End Sakura POV*

Kyaa... makin pendek aja nieh fic. Sorry ceritanya jelek, OOC and gaje.

Tolong review yaa...(udah siap ama pedang buat harakiri)

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Butler Heart by Myori Hana Ran

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Butler Heart © Myori Hana Ran

Pairing:

SasoSaku,NaruSaku,SasoHina,NaruHina.

Happy Reading...

*Last Chapter*

Aku cukup lama tak bergeming saat memandang mata itu, akhirnya ada suara cempreng milik Naruto yang menyadarkanku. Selang beberapa saat Hinata-sama datang dan menyapa Sasori-sama.

*end last chapter*

Tampak dari wajah Hinata, bahwa ia begitu senang karena calon tunangannya bersedia mengunjungi dirinya tanpa tahu maksud sebenarnya Sasori. Sasori hanya memasang wajah yang amat sangat dingin di hadapan Hinata, namun saat melihat Sakura raut wajahnya berubah menjadi hangat.

"Sa...sa..sori –kun, silahkan masuk ke dalam."

"Hn."(jawab Sasori singkat)

Setelah masuk ke dalam, Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan mengajaknya bicara. Sasori tak mau kejadian saat di restoran terulang lagi. Ia pun menyuruh Naruto untuk menjaga Hinata sebentar dan menarik tangan Sakura dengan alasan mau membicarakan tentang kejutan buat Hinata (sungguh alasan yang tak masuk akal. 'plakkk' ditabok Sasori). Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Sasori akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Sasori-sama, apa kejutan yang kau siapkan untuk Hinata-sama?"

"..."

"Sasori-sama, jawab aku."

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel Sama?"

"Memang kenapa, itu adalah kewajiban saya sebagai seorang Butler."

"Ku mohon, jika kita hanya berdua cukup panggil aku Sasori."

"Ta..tapi."

"Turuti perkataanku!"

"Hai."

"Sakura, apa kau mengenalku sebelum pertemuan kita kemarin?"

"..."

"Huft, percuma saja aku menanyakannya padamu, karena kau tak akan mengingatnya."

"Maksud anda?"

"Mungkin kejadian itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga, tapi menurutku itu sangat..."

Sebelum Sasori menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengar suara Hinata yang sedang memanggil-manggil namanya. Sasori merasa tidak senang dengan suara yang telah mengganggu acaranya itu. Sasori pun meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tampak mencerna kata-katanya. Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura segera berlari menuju tempat majikannya. Sesampainya disana ada sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hati Sakura menjadi panas. Pemandangan saat Hinata-sama menggandeng lengan calon tunangannya.

*Sakura POV*

Perasaan apa ini, tak seharusnya aku marah. Itu wajarkan jika Hinata-sama menggandeng calon tunangannya. Itu berarti Hinata-sama mencintai tunangannya. Tapi satu hal yang tak kumengerti, kenapa Sasori-sama menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sama, padahal jelas-jelas ia adalah tunangan Hinata-sama yang merupakan majikanku. Saat aku bergelamut dalam pikiranku, lagi-lagi suara cempreng Naruto menyadarkanku. Kali ini dia menatapku heran.

"Sakura-chaaaannnnn, kau kenapa?"(sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku)

"A...a..ku baik-baik saja."(berusaha mengelak)

"Kau sakit,ya? Hari ini kau banyak melamun."

"Tidak kok, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Yosh, aku percaya dengan Sakura-chan."

Aku tersenyum lembut pada Naruto, tampak semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya, setidaknya aku sedikit bisa menghapus bayangan Sasori.

*end Sakura POV*

Di tempat lain Hinata sibuk dengan pertanyaannya yang ia tujukan untuk calon tunangannya yang sedari tadi hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin. Yang ada dipikiran Sasori hanya Sakura,Sakura dan Sakura seperti tak ada ruang di hatinya untuk Hinata. Sasori sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada Hinata karena ia tak bisa membalas cinta yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. Yang membuat Sasori dipertunangkan adalah kegigihannya menanti kehadiran Sakura yang tak pasti. Ia berhasil dipancing oleh kakeknya yang berpura-pura sekarat. Dengan berat hati Sasori pun akhirnya menerima tawaran kakeknya. Disaat ia ingin berusaha menghapus bayangan Sakura, Tuhan malah mempertemukan mereka. Mungkin Tuhan memiliki rencana lain untuk hidup Sasori. Ia hanya takut kalau suatu saat Sakura akan menjadi milik orang lain bukan dirinya. Hanya satu harapan Sasori, semoga Tuhan menyatukan dirinya dengan orang yang ia cintai tanpa harus menyakiti Hinata. Hinat heran dengan tunangannya yang tiba-tiba melamun. Hinata mengecup pipi Sasori dengan harapan Sasori akan tersadar deri lamunannya(kyaaaaaa... tidakkkkk Hinata apa yang kau LAKUKAN...Hmmmph, ditabok readers).

"Sasori-kun, apa yan sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sasori-kun, kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku."

"Gomen, itu memang sifatku."

Hinata merasa ada yang mengganjal pada diri Sasori. Andai ia bisa membaca pikiran Sasori, ia pasti sudah tau apa yang membuat tunangannya itu melamun. Yang jelas jika sampai Hinata mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Sasori, ia pasti akan merasa sakit yang sangat hebat.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga... gomen, aku gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang karena PR yang menumpuk (death glare dengan tumpukan PR)

Fic ini masih jelek,gaje and OOC (complit)

Thank's buat yang udah bersedia mereview fic dari Author stresss ini..

Dua kata lagi...

REVIEW PLEASEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

Butler Heart by Myori Hana Ran

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Butler Heart © Myori Hana Ran

Pairing:

SasoSaku,NaruSaku,SasoHina,NaruHina.

Happy Reading:

*Last Chapter*

Yang jelas jika sampai Hinata mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Sasori, ia pasti akan merasa sakit yang sangat hebat.

*end Last Chapter*

Sasori merasa tidak senang suasana yang kaku saat bersama Hinata. Jika bisa, ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya bahwa ia sangat mencintai Sakura. Karena sudah tak tahan dengan kondisi ini, Sasori pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hinata, aku mau pulang dulu. Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan."

"Hmmm, baiklah. Aku senang kau sudah mau berkunjung."

"..."

Sasori meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang tersenyum, ia semakin merasa bersalah jika melihat senyuman Hinata. Andaikan Hinata tidak hadir dalam hidupnya. Sasori mengakui bahwa Hinata meman cantik, namun secantik apapun seorang wanita baginya tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan kecantikan gadis bermata emerald yang ia cintai. Saat sedang mencari butlernya, ia melihat Naruto membelai rambut pink Sakura (NARUTO! Lepaskan tangan sialanmu dari SAKURA...*nodong Bazoka ke muka Naruto* Kekekekekeke... Rasakan itu bocah srigala sialan...ukhhhh*ditabok Naruto FC*). Sasori benar-benar diambang batas sampai tanpa sadar ia berteriak pada Naruto:

"NARUTO! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?"

"Sasori-sama, apa maksud anda?"

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari Sakura."

"Kau kenapa Sasori-sama?"

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU!"

Reflek Naruto melepaskan tangannya karena takut dengan Sasori yang tampak seperti harimau yang sedang bersiap-siap menyantap mangsanya. Sakura hanya bingung melihat Sasori yang sudah diambang batas kesabaran hanya karena Naruto membetulkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Sasori tampak sudah lebih tenang dan mengajak butlernya pulang. Tanpa disadari kejadian tadi disaksikan oleh Hinata. Hati Hinata bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasori bisa semarah itu hanya karena masalah sepele. Sakura tampak sangat shock melihat perubahan sikap Sasori.

*Sakura POV*

Kenapa, kenapa Sasori bisa semarah tadi hanya karena masalah kecil. Ia marah karena aku. Tidak mungkin dia marah karena aku, paling ia marah karena Naruto bertindak seperti melecehkan wanita. Tapi mengapa ia sama sekali tidak marah melihat tunangannya dekat-dekat dengan Naruto, malah ia yang menyuruh Naruto menjaga Hinata tadi siang. Arrrrrghhhh, aku benar-benar pusing. Drrrrrttttt,drrrrttttt... Hp-ku bergetar saat aku tengah mengacak-acak rambutku seperti orang gila. Saat kulihat nama si penelfon, hanya ada Nomor tanpa nama. Aku pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Ini benar Sakura?"

Deg, aku sepertinya mengenal suara berat ini, tapi siapa?.

"Iya, ini siapa ya? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?"

"Ini Sasori, aku mendapatkannya dari Naruto."

"owh..."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Be...belum."

"ahhh, kalau begitu kau mau makan malam bersamaku? Tapi jangan bilang dengan Hinata."

"Tapi..."

"Kau tidak mau ya?"

"Aku kan belum menjawab."

"Berarti iya, aku jemput kau jam 6. Sampai jumpa."

"Tapi..."

Tut,tut,tut saluran teleponnya terputus. Huhh , apa boleh buat aku harus bersiap-siap kalau begitu.

Pukul 06.00:

Aku sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Hinata-sama. Aku jadi ingat perjuanganku untuk mencari alasan agar bisa pergi diam-diam. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Hinata-sama karena aku pergi dengan tunangannya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Akhirnya sebuah mobil ferrari hitam datang menghampiriku. Saat pintunya terbuka terlihat seorang lelaki yang hmm.. tampan, ia tersenyum lembut kearahku(kyaaaa...Sasori-kun tersenyum.. hehehehe author senyam-senyum kayak orang gila). Ia menghampiriku dan berkata:

"Gomen, aku sedikit telat karena harus mencari alasan agar bisa pergi sendirian."

"Tak apa-apa, kenapa Sasori-sa..ehhh maksudku Sasori tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi secara rahasia lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu, kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita berangakat."(sambil membukakan pintu untukku)

"H..hai."

Kami pun berangkat hanya berdua saja, ingat hanya berdua. Ia mengajakku ke sebuah restoran mewah, namun suasananya sangat romantis.

*End Sakura POV*

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Salah satu pelayan menyapa mereka.

"Selamat datang di restoran kami. Wah, anda berdua benar-benar pasangan yang serasi."

Sasori tersenyum penuh arti sambil menanggapi perkataan sang pelayan.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu tuan."

"Tapi..."

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataanya Sasori sudah memotong dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Boleh kami meminta daftar menu-nya, aku dan kekasihku sudah tak sabar untuk segera melihat menu."

Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasori, tanpa sadar menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat. Sasori tertawa kecil lalu mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sakura. Wajah Sakura sudah mengalahkan warna tomat. Mereka sudah selesai memesan, sebenarnya Sasori yang memesan karena Sakura hanya menurutinya. Sasori memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi:

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu. Itu hanya untuk membuat pelayan itu berhenti mengoceh."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sakura, terima kasih sudah bersedia menemaniku."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah beberapa saat pesanan mereka pun tiba.*Skip waktu makan*

Sasori dan Sakura sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil menuju ke rumah Hinata. Sesampainya si depan rumah kediaman Hinata, Sasori menghentikan mobilnya dan menghadap Sakura.

"Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, tak usah dipikirkan."

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan mengecup dahi gadis bermata emerald itu. Wajah Sakuar benar-banar merah, ia tak bergeming saat menatap mata musim gugur Sasori.

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

"Malam."

Sakura keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya. Sasori membalas lambaian tangan Sakura dan menjalankan mobilnya. Sakura benar-benar tak menyangka laki-laki selembut Sasori bisa menjadi sangat dingin di hadapan orang lain.

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam rumah Hinata, majikannya.

TBC

Akhirnyaaaa... selesai juga chap 4. Sorry kalau masih pendek and gaje. Aku benar-benar frustasi dengan PR Sialaaaaaaaaaannnn!

Jangan pedulikan Author stresss itu yang penting review.

REVIEW PLEASEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

Butler Heart by Myori Hana Ran

Disclaimer:

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Butler Heart©Myori Hana Ran

Pairing:

SasoSaku, NaruSaku, SasoHina, NaruHina, DeiSaku.

Happy reading...

Last Chapter:

Sakura keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya. Sasori membalas lambaian tangan Sakura dan menjalankan mobilnya. Sakura benar-benar tak menyangka laki-laki selembut Sasori bisa menjadi sangat dingin di hadapan orang lain.

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam rumah Hinata, majikannya.

*end last chapter*

Sinar mentari mulai menyusup ke sela-sela jendela sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh lelaki tampan berambut merah. Sasori menggeliat malas di tempat tidurnya, sepertinya ia cukup lelah karena acaranya dengan Sakura kemarin. Sasori meraba-raba meja kecil yang terletak di samping kasurnya yang berukuran king size. Ternyata Sasori mencari jam, saat melihat pukul berapa sekarang, Sasori langsung terkejut setengah mati.

*Sasori POV*

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku terlambat... semoga dei-dei tidak memakanku. Astaga kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan janjiku... saking asyiknya memimpikan Sakura, aku malah bangun kesiangan. Aku pun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh wajahku dan menggosok gigi. Setelah selesai aku segera menyambar pakaian dengan asal.

"! KEMANA KAU?"

Aku mencari-cari butlerku yang bodoh itu.

"Ada apa Sasori-sama? Apa kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli?"

"Cepat siapkan mobilku. Aku sudah terlambat menjeput dei-dei."

"Haaah... dasar majikan pikun. Menyusahkan ."

"APAAA YANG KAU KATAKAN MANUSIA RUBAH BODOH. CEPAT SIAPKAN SEKARANG!"  
"Ba..ba...baik Sasori-sama."

Saat mobilku sudah siap, aku langsung menancap gas. Biasanya jika aku ke bandara membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Tapi saat ini aku hanya membutuhkan 15 menit.

*end Sasori POV*

Setelah sampai di bandara, Sasori pun memarkirkan mobilnya. Sasori segera berlari menuju terminal kedatangan internasional. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning panjang sudah menunggu lama Sasori. Laki-laki itu terlihat kesal.

"HEIIIIIII! BAKA! MENJEMPUT SAJA TIDAK BECUS!"

"IUHHHHHHH, masih untung ku jemput dasar cerewet!"

"APA KAU BILANG? CEREWET? DASAR PEMALAS!"

"CUKUP! KAU HANYA AKAN MEMBUATKU TULI!"

"Huft..."

"Mana barang bawaanmu? Ayo cepat aku masih banyak urusan."

... ponsel Sasori bergetar. Saat Sasori melihat siapa yang menelpon, ternyata tunangannya.

"Hn, Halo."

"Ha..halo Sasori-kun, kau sedang apa?"

"Santai mungkin."

"owh maaf menggangu."

"Tak apa, ada keperluan apa kau menelponku?"

"Se..sebenarnya, aku mau menyuruhmu mampir ke rumahku. Tapi, kalau tak bisa juga tak apa-apa."

Sasori berpikir sejenak, jika ia pergi ke rumah Hinata, berarti ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan ke sana."

"Be..benarkah?"

"Hn."

Hinata pun memutuskan telponnya. Saat Sasori memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku baju, Deidara menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Pasti itu telpon dari tunanganmu itu, ya?"

"Kalau ia, kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu dingin padanya."

"Hn?"

"Hah, Baka."

"Terserah kau."

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah Hinata. Sesampainya disana Sasori menekan bel dan saat pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang tersenyum. Hati Sasori sangat senang karena bisa melihat pujaan hatinya.

"Oh Sasori-sama, silahkan masuk. Hinata-sama sudah menunggu kedatangan anda."

"Terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba Deidara mengecup lengan Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, aku Deidara, sahabat Sasori. Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu wahai wanita cantik?"

"Un..mmmm.. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Suatu kehormatan bisa berkenalan dengan anda Deidara-sama."

Sasori sangat kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedang berusaha merayu Sakura. Untung saja ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya, kalau tidak pasti sekarang ia telah membunuh Deidara.

"Ahh, tak usah terlalu formal denganku. Panggil saja Deidara."

(blush)... mendengar perkataan Deidara, Sakura jadi ingat saat Sasori melarangnya memanggil dengan embel-embel sama.

"Ha...hai."

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo sedang tersenyum malu-malu dari balik pintu. Ia pun segera menyapa tunangannya.

"Sa..sori-kun, terima kasih sudah bersedia datang ke rumahku."

"Hn, oh perkenalkan ini Deidara, sahabatku."

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Deidara."

"Aku juga senang bisa berkenalan dengan tunangan Saso-chan."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu!"

"Hahaha, hanya bercanda."

Sasori dan Deidara pun masuk ke dalam rumah Hinata. Sejak tadi pandangan Sasori tak lepas dari gadis pujaannya. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan terlihat sedikit risih. Ternyata bukan hanya Sasori yang memperhatikan Sakura, Deidara juga asyik memandang kecantikan Sakura. Deidara akhirnya mendekati Sakura.

"Hei, kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?"

"Unnn, aku tak apa-apa Saso... eh maksudku Deidara-sama"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memangilku dengan embel-embel sama. Oh iya, kau mau menemaniku, tidak?"

"Menemani apa?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"hnnn, bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah, mau ya?"  
"Baiklah."

"Asyik, arigatou Sakura-chan."

Terlihat kilatan marah dari mata musim gugur seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Iya sangat benci melihat Sakura didekati oleh laki-laki lain, walaupun laki-laki itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

*Sasori POV*

Dasar baka, apa tujuannya mendekati Sakura. Aku harus jujur, bahwa aku sangat cemburu. Tapi, sangat mustahil bagiku untuk mengungkapkan kecemburuanku. Hah, Kamisama... apa ini semua adalah rencanamu untuk hidupku? Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sejenak. Tanpa kusadari sedari tadi aku hanya melamun dan sesekali mengacak-acak rambut merahku. Hah, aku memang sudah gila, karena gadis itu.

*end Sasori POV*

TBC


End file.
